


The girl across the way

by RedPineTrees



Series: Gifts to Suki [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when he didn't expect it, a beautiful girl appears and makes herself comfortable with him immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl across the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



The breeze gently pushed leaves and flower petals all around, making the entire garden look as if it were dancing to a song that could not be heard. Hanzo sat on a bench overlooking the gigantic goldfish pond, alone with his thoughts as he drank a cup of green tea he has received from one of the girls who kept care of the garden. His bow and arrow were laid carefully down beside him, almost forgotten as he admired the beauty of nature. Cherry blossom petals swirled all around him, and the colors from other flowers that were in full bloom made the garden seem like a rainbow. It was a lovely change from concrete and monochrome walls.  
  
Suddenly, a young woman caught his eye from across the pond. She herself sat on a bench, a large book in hand along with a small bag. She stared around her in awe, pushing her reddish brown hair back as she looked around. Her eyes were the color of the sky itself, and her outfit was earthy toned, complimenting her natural features. He strained looking at the shirt under her brown jacket, wondering if he saw the Overwatch logo symbol or not. How strange, he had never met that girl before.  
He found himself watching her, instead of the scenery around him. She flipped open the book (which he has realized was a sketchbook at one point) and took out a tin of pencils from her bag. Her motions were fluid and precise, and she looked up very briefly every few seconds at the scene in front of her. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he was in the way. Surely, this girl would have told him to move if she wanted him to, or she would have found a different area of the garden to draw in. He shook his head at the thought that she may have actually wanted to draw him, because who in their right mind would want to do something like that? He wasn't very pleasant to look at, he thought. Some might even call him scary, which he could agree with.  
  
Hanzo paid little attention when an attendant came by to refill his tea, instead watching the girl. She placed the tin of pencils away, and stood up, holding the sketchbook close to her chest. She took quick steps, walking around the pond and disappearing behind a few bushes. He slumped over in disappointment before realizing he had been sitting incredibly straight while she had sat across from him. Very faintly, he felt the tip of his ears heat up. He was acting strangely, all because a lovely little woman had sat across from him. He saw lovely women all the time, this was no different. Except, for some reason it was.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl appeared in front of him, a bright smile on her face.  
“Hi there! I hope you don't mind, but I drew you while I was sitting over there. I decided I should probably show you, because it's sort of a creepy thing to do, just drawing someone without permission, haha!” She said all of this very fast, making his head spin a little. She was even more beautiful standing right in front of him, her hair vibrant and eyes brighter than he had originally thought. He looked at the sketchpad she presented to him, and blinked.  
  
On the page was him, sitting among the cherry trees and looking out across the goldfish pond, looking extremely peaceful. It was an incredible sight, her skill something he had not seen in quite some time. Without thinking, he spoke.  
  
“So you are a beauty and a talented artist. A rare and amazing sight these days.” As soon as he said those words, he felt his ears go completely hot. The young woman's cheeks became dusted with pink, but her smile never left her face.  
  
“I practiced drawing a lot when I was younger. As for being beautiful.. I guess I am just lucky!” She said cheerfully, closing the sketchbook and holding it in front of her.  
  


“My name is Suki Takio. It's good to meet you!”  
  
He stared at her for a moment. It has been some time since he had met someone so pleasant. Sure, he knew Tracer and Mei, but they were more work companions than anything else. This woman was like a burst of sunshine, brightening up everything around her.  
  
“I am Hanzo Shimada. It is good to meet you as well. Tell me, Miss Takio... Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetad and a gift for my dear friend suki. this is her oc of the same name, suki takio! check out her blogs if you're interested!
> 
> http://souloftsunami.tumblr.com/  
> http://sukithefangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
